A Shadow Reborn
by RockyRoll
Summary: COMPLETE! This is my story about Yuki being kicked around, pretty much. And it's up to Hatori, Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame to save him from Akito! Uh oh. Story gets much better after Ch 1, so read on! General Disclaimer I don't own Fruits Basket!
1. Pain

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter One

Yuki looked up towards the merciless eyes as he pulled aside the framed door. In his usual position sat his assailant. He lay on the floor, his loose, crimson robe sprawled around him. He had very much the look of an alcoholic. His head resting on his palm, and he was eyeing Yuki with malice. A few months ago Yuki would have retreated, but he had learned nothing came of that but physical force, forcing him to return.

**************************************************************************************

Yuki couldn't fully remember the time before he had been constantly at the mercy of this man. Life with his parents seemed like a distant dream for ten- year- old Yuki, ever since he and his brother had been sent to live in the Main House. 

"You two will be so much better off where you're going", his mother had told them. " Akito understands that you're… different… from the other children You won't have to hide anymore." It seemed cruel that those were to be her last words to her sons before turning, with tears in her eyes, and left the site of her children's new home. Yuki was perfectly aware of his and his brother's "abnormalities", but from what he could tell, they were the only ones separated from their family... so far.

The were the only ones ordered to live in the Main House, and Yuki was the only one periodically called into Akito's chambers late at night. Ayame was never summoned. Why was Yuki's brother allowed to sleep in peace, when Yuki was made to 'accompany' the family's leader? These sessions were not occasional, and they were not brief. Yuki, who was relatively short and on the thin side, was virtually powerless to stop Akito, who was over twice his age. Yuki did not even understand what was being done to him, and why. Some nights Akito was satisfied to merely speak with Yuki, but it was more of an interrogation. 

Yuki had to do his best to satisfy this man with answers to questions he didn't understand. "Don't you enjoy our little rendezvous?" Akito would reach down and run his hand through Yuki's silvered hair, and let it fall down, out of place. Yuki felt his mind was being pried, and his soul scoured, but his only hope was to not anger Akito. 

For Akito was quick to anger, and some evenings, quick to act. On such nights as these, Yuki timidly walked into Akito's room, only to be struck down. This rage was never caused by Yuki; nonetheless, he was the one who limped away with broken bones and a broken spirit in the morning. 

He usually tried to resist, tried to escape, but he was physically no match for the man. In resisting, all Yuki did was wear himself his strength, and in the end, all he could do was cry silently and pray for it to end. Sometimes he thought perhaps it was just a horrible nightmare, but when he got up and still felt the pain the next morning, he knew he was trapped in a reality worse than any nightmare he'd ever had.

**************************************************************************************

Now, as a nearly eleven-year old Yuki entered the dreaded chambers, he knew of nothing to do but hope for a more passive encounter than had occurred three nights ago. It was not to be. Upon entry, Yuki saw nothing but a red blur before the crashing pain reached his brain, and he felt blood slip down from the open wound on his head to past his right ear. Before falling, Yuki saw Akito retrieve the bar he had thrown and walk towards him again. Yuki kneeled cowering on the cold floor, his head swimming from the increasing pain. He expected a blow to his exposed back, but instead, he heard a raspy voice in his left ear.

"I think it's time you get what's coming to you. For giving me such a hard time the other night."

With that, Akito granted himself his wish. Ramming his heel into the boy's back, he knocked Yuki's face hard into the floor. He cried out at first, but as the full impact of the pain set in, he could do nothing but lay there moaning, hoping for either unconsciousness or death. Akito stood admiring his work for a moment, with grim satisfaction, as he watched a small pool of blood begin to form underneath his inferior's head. But as Yuki weakly opened his eyes, he saw the grim smile turn again to unrepressed anger, and in another swift motion he bore down on Yuki again, pinning him to the splintered floor. Akito's eyes gleamed as he reached down and grabbed the boy's left arm. He then pulled sideways, so that the arm was forced directly behind both shoulders, breaking and dislocating what felt like every bone in the limb. Every servant and occupant of the Main House shuddered, and tried not to hear, as Yuki's mangled cry pierced the night.

Akito was finally satisfied. Breathing heavily, he sat back and looked at the boy, who lay crumpled and slipping into unconsciousness. Akito decided he'd put the boy outside…someone would tend to him. His eyes fell on the puddle of blood underneath.

What a mess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- So…what did you think? This is my first fanfic, so be nice please! I'm still working on the format…give me time! PLEASE R/R, no flames please, but I'm up for constructive criticism! Any suggestions for future chapters? Tell me what you want me to write about!:-)

Still to come…… Time skip…. Seventeen year old Yuki! More Ayame, and Shigure and Kyo come into the story. 


	2. Aid

A/N---Thanks----To my very first online reviewer, Cienna. (If any one else has reviewed, I'm sorry, it just hasn't shown up yet :-(….) You guys make my day! I was so glad to hear someone liked it. Aaaaaaannnnnd….. to my FANTASTIC friend Mary Beth, for helping me so much and letting me know my story wasn't so bad after all! I love you guys!

________________________________________________________________________

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Two

Ayame closed his eyes tighter and clutched his pillow as he tried to block out the piercing scream. He tried not to imagine his helpless brother at the feet of the unstoppable monster that seemed to control their lives. The cry stopped, but the resigning silence was worse . . . . At least a screaming person in pain, was still for certain, alive.

Ayame gave up trying to ignore it all tonight. Pulling aside the curtain, a sliver of moonlight fell across his face as he ventured a look across the courtyard, to the door of the main wing. Suddenly the door was opened from inside, and a lifeless heap was effortlessly tossed out on the steps.

"Oh, God." As soon as he saw the lights go off in the opposite wing, Ayame sprinted out of his own bedroom, and headed outside. He slowed as he neared the figure sprawled over the pad. Lord, how did Akito manage _that _to Yuki's arm?

He couldn't help him. Ayame knew his few strengths, and emergency medical aid was not one of them. But something had to be done. However Akito had caused that wound to Yuki's head, it didn't give him much time.

************************************************************************************** 

"Come on, Hatori, answer the Godda-... Hatori? Yeah…. Yes, I know, please, just get over here now!"

"What is it?" On the other end, Hatori sounded tired, unfocused.

"It's Yuki!"

Hatori snapped to attention. He was not necessarily surprised anymore at getting called late at night to tend to his younger cousin, but there was an even more desperate urgency in Ayame's voice tonight.

"I'm there."

Ayame sighed as he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe he could do nothing more now but wait for Hatori, while his own brother lay bleeding to death out in the night. He had wrapped the head wound in an attempt to slow the stream of blood, but he was pathetically clueless as to how to address the distorted arm.

How had things come to this? Ayame knew how- he had let them. If only he was oblivious to Yuki's pain . . .. Maybe then it wouldn't have been his fault. For months, though, Ayame was aware of Akito's 'habits'. How could he not be, when once a week he usually ended up taking care of his brother, the morning after the beatings?

But what had he done about it? _Look after him, Ayame. He needs you. _Ayame tried to push the voice from the past out of his head. 

More than once, Yuki had begged Ayame for help, only to be told that "things would change". Ayame had convinced himself the abuse would stop. Whatever was wrong with Akito's mind would somehow be corrected, and they could all start a normal life in the Main House. 

Bull.

Now, after months of turning away, what could possibly be done by him to save Yuki? Akito could not be beaten; they could not win. _Ayame . . . . You're his guardian, now. _

Yuki would not survive much more of this. What a cruel fate, to see your brother broken, and to be powerless to help.

**************************************************************************************

When Hatori pulled through the entrance to the Main House's yard, Ayame was back out with Yuki, right outside the devil's door. The ignition was barely off before Hatori was kneeled at Yuki's side. The boy's face was pale and expired, and his hair was clumped, stained with blood. Immediately Hatori stripped away Yuki's shirt- to remove it properly would be too risky towards the mangled arm. Revealed was an enormous, discolored bruise on his back. Ayame was about to inquire on the possibility of internal bleeding, but the look on Hatori's face kept him silent. Not a word was spoken as Hatori performed the proper procedures on Yuki. Initially, the arm had to be relocated again, and the head wound wrapped tight enough. This is going to take a miracle, he thought. _I hope he lasts until we can get him to surgery._

"We have to get him inside," he said at last. "We can't take him away tonight. Where does he sleep?"

"Upstairs."

Hatori shook his head. "We can't manage that without hurting him more. Let's get him to your room."

**************************************************************************************

Yuki lay, still unconscious, on the bed, smothered in coverlets. He had shown no change or reaction since Ayame first found him, but Hatori had said to wait. He had extended a pack of cigarettes to his cousin, but he declined. What Ayame really wanted then was a hard drink, but that didn't seem like the best thing to mention at the time. 

Now the two sat facing each other at the small, round, table beside the bed. Ayame had his head bowed in his hands, lost in thought. _Look after him, Ayame. _Every once in a while his glance flickered over to his sleeping brother, then back downwards. Hatori sat back in his chair with his arms folded. A burning cigarette hung out the side of his mouth. He finally broke the silence. 

"When are you going to put a stop to this?" His voice was not accusing, but it was not gentle. Ayame looked up with dead eyes, then averted his gaze. 

"I can't do anything. " When there was no response, he looked back up. "I can't, Hatori."

A few moments passed, in which Yuki whimpered slightly and turned his head, cringing from the pain in his sleep. The other two watched him for a moment, then Hatori took the cigarette from his mouth and leaned forward. 

"You mean you're afraid to do anything. Afraid of Akito." He spat out the last word as if it were venomous. "You're his brother, for God's sake!"

Ayame looked at his brother, but his cousin's voice still rang through his head. Somehow, hearing the truth was even worse when it came from someone else.

Hatori pushed back his chair and stood up. Grabbing his coat, he said, "This can't go on, Ayame. You know this. You're the only one who can help your brother." He went and slid the door open, then turned back around. 

"What would your mother think if she saw how things were turning out?"

**************************************************************************************

"Hellllloooooooooo! You've reached a Sohma residence!! We're not here, leave us a message!"

Probably my editor again, he thought bemusedly, standing beside the phone. 

"It's Ayame. I need your help."

__

Lord, no. Anything but that. He laughed to himself.

"I know you're there. . . . Pick up the freakin' phone, Shigure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- So, what did you think? I know this one was a little longer. R/R, give me your input! :-)

Next Chapter- The long awaited Time Skip! All our favorite characters ten years later, including Kyo!


	3. Flash Forward

AN- Thanks----- To Yami Girl- I'm glad you think it's interesting! I'll try to keep it so.

To Shirqueen- Thank you, and yes, I think I will keep going :-)

To FrogInACrystalPool (my OUTSTANDING friend)- Why thank you! Maybe I can make a career out of this, haha.

To Yukie-chan- Wow! That made me feel really good. And yeah, after this chapter, I'm going to start making them longer. Glad to have your input!

To JP- Awww thank you. Yes, I'm a girl, I lap up all flattery, haha. But thank you…..I love you so much ;-)

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Three

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~Seven Years Later-------------------------------------- 

"Try not to break anything this time, guys."

Shigure saw the fight coming way before it started, and he prepared himself for what looked to be a good show- Kyo seemed especially vexed at his rival today.

__

Keh. This time, baka. The spark in Kyo's eyes gleamed as bright as his fiery hair at the thought of finally being victorious. Kyo had spent months training, and as far as he was concerned, the only opponent worth beating was Yuki, the strongest martial arts student in the Sohma Family.

Shigure grinned and opened a bag of chips as he settled back to watch the daily squabble. Kyo crouched in his aggressive battle stance, grinning like a madman. Yuki stood, looking bored and at ease, with one hand in his pocket. Kyo sprang forward, a fisted hand outstretched. In one swift movement, as Yuki recognized the move, he dodged the other way, sending Kyo through the screened door- that let into Shigure's office room- behind him. Furious at himself for being so easily predicted, Kyo sprang back up and repositioned himself. He knew his speed had increased with training, so he ran towards Yuki, as if to tackle. But at the last second, he raised both hands, preparing to double-strike.

Yuki reacted. He had little to do but move slightly to the side and raise his right leg, straight and aligned in true martial form. The wind was knocked out of Kyo, who, having been caught unaware, now doubled over to his knees, cursing as he tried to regain his composure. He sensed Yuki from behind, looking down at him.

"Pin him, pin him!" chanted Shigure gleefully. But he quieted as he saw something…some emotion…pass across Yuki's face. It could not have been fear- Yuki had his opponent beaten. What on earth…..?

Kyo tensed and prepared himself for the blow, but instead Yuki took one knee, so he was level with his cousin. 

"Looks like someone needs more training, baka neko." With that, and a quick look at Shigure, he walked composedly out of the room and upstairs.

Listening to Kyo display his colorful vocabulary as he straightened his dishelved clothes, Shigure sighed and sat down to begin mending his office's door. _Well that wasn't any fun at all._

**************************************************************************************

__

Beaten again…Kuso! Kyo was sprawled in his favorite place-the roof, his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. Obviously he did need more training if he was going to beat Yuki. But almost as humiliating as being beaten was being shown mercy. Yuki always blocked Kyo's moves, but he hardly ever used any of his counter attacks. Even then, something seemed to be holding him back.

Kyo had never liked Yuki, from the day he had first moved in with him and Shigure seven years ago. At first it was Yuki's shyness and reservation that irritated Kyo, but after Yuki started taking martial arts with him, Kyo found his cousin's newfound confidence even more vexing. Yuki had won the very first time Kyo challenged him, and had not lost since.

**************************************************************************************

Shigure downed his coffee as he sat down to his laptop. His editor would throw a wobbly if he didn't get a composition written soon, but sometimes it was hard for Shigure to concentrate on his work. So many darned distractions. Like the racket the birds were making outside. _Stupid birds._ Or the creaking outside the room as Kyo paced up and down the hall- no doubt still sulking over his loss… _Stupid Kyo_. Or the microwave beeping as Yuki heated up himself some lunch. _Stupid- Are those my ramen noodles?! _Shigure leaned back in his chair to get a clearer vision to the kitchen, before sitting back up again, with new determination. Enough was enough- he had to finish this composition for his editor. Reaching back, he pulled his office door closed, shutting out all unwanted diversions. The door looked pitiful, having been "repaired" by Shigure, after Kyo and Yuki's encounter. The screening had ripped even more in the process, and the paneling job looked like it could have been done by and eight- year- old. On the other hand, not many other parts of the house had survived after being involved in their fights.

__

They really do have interesting fighting styles, Shigure mused to himself. _Well, Yuki in particular. _Why is it he never uses any aggression? Shigure knew Yuki specialized in self-defense. Shortly after Ayame had sent Yuki to live with them, Hatori had suggested Yuki be taught self-defense. Ayame had wanted him to focus on attacks, but gave up when he saw how much Yuki hated seeing people hurt. Shigure laughed to himself, remembering how Yuki had cried after he had struck Kyo down for the first time, when he was twelve.

Ayame and Hatori never revealed why it was so important Yuki was trained to protect himself. They had not even explained why he was taken away from the Main House seven years ago. All Shigure knew was that Akito was very against both ideas…. For whatever reason.

'You've got mail!' rang his laptop. Shigure took a look at the file…. It was a desperate reminder from his editor. Darned distractions.

**************************************************************************************

"How's he doing, Hatori?"

"Fine, I think. Shigure hasn't mentioned anything odd. He still doesn't remember much about it, I don't think. But I'm worried. Sometimes, being traumatized at a young age…. Leads to sporadic memories of the event later in life."

"And?"

"Ayame, listen. Can you imagine the emotional toll that would take?"

"Crap."

"Exactly."

"But my brother's strong, you know. He hasn't lost to Kyo once. But I'm worried for another reason."

"You know Yuki's physical strength has nothing to do with it. Now, why else is it you're worried?"

"Hatori, Akito wants to see him."

"Crap."

"Exactly."

**************************************************************************************

Seven years he's been kept away……...Seven years…….They can't oppose me any longer…..

__

"DO THEY THINK THEY CAN KEEP HIM FROM ME FOREVER??!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- I know…kind of a change of mood. I kind of wanted to establish things, after the time and location skip. But don't worry, there's plenty of MAJOR ANGST yet to come. I know this chapter wasn't as good, I promise the next one will be better! R/R anyways, please. I'm trying to decide whether or not to keep going.

~~~ SilverStarlight

PS- I'm considering a character death. Who do _you guys_ want to go?


	4. Preparation

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Four

AN- Thanks-----To Anonymous-Well. Someone doesn't like Akito very much, do they? Thanks for the input!

**************************************************************************************

Last Chapter

"Sometimes, being traumatized at a young age…. Leads to sporadic memories of the event later in life…Can you imagine the emotional toll that would take?"

"But my brother's strong, you know. He hasn't lost to Kyo once. But I'm worried for another reason."

"You know Yuki's physical strength has nothing to do with it. Now, why else is it you're worried?"

"Hatori, Akito wants to see him."

**************************************************************************************

The Previous Day

Ayame kneeled, facing straight ahead. He didn't dare risk looking aside to the man that lay to his left, whose eyes pierced through Ayame, but who did not speak. The room was dimly lit with candles; the flames flickered spastic, jerked shadows across the walls. Strong incense sat burning in the center of the chambers. It was already and unbearably warm night, and the added fumes dizzied Ayame, even made it harder to think. The atmosphere in the room was so different from that cold night seven years ago, when Yuki had been beaten nearly to death. Ayame remembered how the air stung to get to his helpless brother, and how the merciless wing howled and advanced from all sides. 

"Do you know why you have been sent here, Sohma Ayame?"

Ayame snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Akito's low voice, which had been smoothed with age. Ayame remained facing the front. "No, sir."

"And do you know why you were sent here seven years ago?"

He swallowed, then answered. "You wanted Yuki, and you couldn't get to him without taking me in, too."

"Very good. And shortly after you were sent away. For two reasons. One, I had no reason to keep you here if I didn't have your brother as well. Secondly….you disobeyed me." Akito narrowed his eyes at Ayame, who was struggling to focus while under the heated intoxication of the room. Ayame was scared, and Akito knew it. "A deliberate defiance to my authority. I don't know why Shigure kept Yuki, but you had no reason, no right, to send him away from me in the first place. That boy belongs to me." Ayame flinched, but Akito continued. "You know what I want. And can't you get it to me?"

"Y-yes. I mean, no!….I-"

"What you mean is…. You can, and you will. I haven't seen him in seven years, and now you have one week to get him to me. He may be accompanied, and he can expect to return to the Sohma house within the night. Dismissed."

"Sir?

"Leave."

**************************************************************************************

Unaware of the issues at hand at the Main House, Kyo and Yuki ate lunch in silence at the Sohma house. Not much was going on- Yuki was making his way through all the parts of the newspaper, as Kyo eyed the comics at the bottom of Yuki's pile.

"Just take it, baka neko. You know I don't read them, anyway."

As Kyo lunged for the comics, Shigure came in and sat down, and looked at Yuki.

Yuki noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I just talked to Ayame."

Yuki laughed. "I'm sorry."

Shigure didn't move, and Yuki quieted, getting concerned. "This is serious, Yuki. He told m…about you and Akito." This caught even Kyo's attention, and he looked up from his comics at Shigure, then the other as Yuki's expression hardened and he spoke.

"And why would Ayame need to tell you about that? It was a long time ago. Akito is fortunately not a problem anymore for me. I don't even really remember him."

"Do you remember any of him?"

Yuki's eyes flashed. "Yes."

"He's requested you to go see him."

There was a slight pause. "Now?"

"Within the week."

Yuki stood, with an almost vengeful look in his eyes. "Fine."

"Well, I don't really think you should go," Shigure said uncertainly. Kyo remained silently confused, looking back and forth between the two.

"Why not?" Kyo saw Yuki getting more aggressive than he had ever been in their fights. "Why not? He can't hurt me anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because now, I can beat the hell out of him."

Shigure looked down as Yuki stormed out of the room. _Things don't work that way with Akito, Yuki._

**************************************************************************************

Hatori brought in a plate of sushi and set it in the center of the table. Ayame looked around as his cousin took a seat across from him. Hatori lived alone in his apartment, and you could tell. Hatori was by no means bad off- his doctoring had never been more successful- but he certainly didn't waste much money or space on decorations and amenities. The only thing that caught Ayame's attention was a traditionally framed photo. He recognized Hatori from a few years ago, and the smiling woman beside him. Hatori looked happier in the photo than Ayame had ever seen him. Everyone in the Sohma family knew the story of these two- yet another would-be happy family Akito had single-handedly torn apart. 

"So. Have you decided what to do about your brother?"

Ayame shifted uncomfortably. This wouldn't be easy. "As of now, he's going to have to see Akito. We can't help that- it was an order. Defying him isn't an option."

"It worked last time," Hatori pointed out. "You probably saved Yuki's life. Though it took you a while."

"And I can't go against Akito again. Don't you understand? Akito is going to get to my brother whether we take Yuki to him or not." He continued, before Hatori had a chance to interrupt. "At least this way, someone can stay with Yuki- he won't be alone with that man. Akito said someone could stay with him.

Hatori sat back. He didn't like how this was going, what this was leading to. "Someone?"

Ayame drew a breath. "Just hear me out. I have a week to get Yuki to Akito. He doesn't have to stay long, and Akito said I could stay with Yuki. But… . I can't go. I can't stay with Yuki." He saw the puzzled look on Hatori's face transform to anger…just like it had seven years ago. "I…need you to do this for me."

Hatori stood up, abruptly. "You're running away from this! Again!"

"Hatori, listen-"

"No, _you_ listen!" Ayame looked up, startled to hear his cousin raise his voice like that. "Do you even realize what you're doing? You're sending Yuki to where he was nearly killed, just to speak with the monster that nearly killed him! You're so wrapped up in your…your own commiseration, that you can't even take responsibility and help your only sibling. You….You must be the saddest, most pathetic excuse for a brother I've ever seen!"

For a moment, both men stood stunned- Hatori was as surprised to hear himself say that as Ayame was. 

"Ayame, I-"

"Forget it." Ayame stood up and faced his cousin directly. "I don't have time to worry about your opinion of me right now. But listen to this. I'm leaving today. If this works, I should be back in town in a few days, and we can get Yuki away from Akito for good. But if I'm not back in six days, take Yuki to see Akito. If you don't, Akito will come after him himself." And he turned to leave.

"You're leaving? Now? Where are you going?"

"Tokyo," answered Ayame as he closed the door."

**************************************************************************************

"Hey."

"Kyo?"

"Shigure told me."

"And?"

"How much do you really remember about Akito?"

"Hardly anything. But it's enough. I'll see that man, but if he tries anything, anything at all, I swear I'll-"

"He's the Family Head, you know."

"Lord knows why."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Okay, I know… Lacking in angst. Don't worry, it's coming! Just read the next chapter. R/R for me, okay? Please?

Next Chapter-- A little less talk, and a lot more action! Yuki finally re-meets Akito, but it doesn't go _quite_ as Yuki had expected. Yuki angst! And what's in Tokyo?


	5. Search

A/N-Thanks----To Josh- I'm so glad I have a super nice friend to say super nice things to me:-)

To Cienna- Still working on our Yuki angst, don't worry! Glad you came back!

To Yukie-chan- I'm glad you like my ideas- Thanks for sticking with me!

To Calen- Well, thank you, but how could I possibly let the angst get too heavy, with you trying to distract me all the time. I put more Kyo in this chapter just for you. There's more Kyo here than Yuki! And yes….everyone….you have Calen to partially thank for this story….she introduced me to Fruits basket!

To Yume Maxwell-Yuy- Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. Hope you come back!

A/N- I didn't get as far in this chapter as I wanted to, but it's still the longest one yet, and I'll update soon! Now, onto the Story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Five

Hatori followed Shigure into the Sohma House's dining room. When they sat down, he launched into an explanation for his visit, before a loud thump upstairs made them both direct their attention towards the ceiling. A series of crashes and shouted threats followed. Then a door slammed, and Kyo was heard clomping angrily down the stairs, still shouting "Ribenji donkusai, hiretsukan!" and with barely a glance towards Hatori, he stormed outside. Hatori looked at Shigure. 

"Go on," Shigure said, and grinned like an idiot.

"Oh. Right…. Well, like I was saying, I haven't talked to Ayame since this morning, before he left for Tokyo. Did he tell you why he left?"

Shigure shook his head, looking thoughtful. "I didn't even know he'd gone. I guess he didn't even tell Yuki."

"No. As matter of fact, that's also what I wanted to talk to you about. Since Ayame left…which I still can't believe he did…" -Shigure saw Hatori was displeased with this, so he let him continue. - "I'm going to go with Yuki, unless he gets back before the end of the week."

"You're going with him to see Akito?

"Assuming it will take Ayame more than six days to get back. And _that's_ assuming he comes back at all."

**************************************************************************************

__

You're his guardian now.

A pretty crappy one, thought Ayame as the train creaked an jostled its way towards Tokyo. I suck at this. I'm no guardian.

Ayame sat alone in his train compartment, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He couldn't blame Hatori for getting mad at him for leaving, but this was the best idea he could come up with for helping Yuki. He pulled out his wallet and took out a folded and crinkled letter, faded with the passing of over four years. He sat back to re-read the note, though he had it practically memorized.

__

Dear Ayame-

I hope you and Yuki are doing very well with Akito at the Main House. I miss you both very much, and I can't wait to see you in a few years, when Akito allows me to come visit you. I don't quite know how to tell you this, but I have bad news. Your father seems to have had a change of mind where I am concerned. I'm not sure why. He left yesterday, and he sends his love to you two. He was flying to Kyoto, but I do not know where he went from there.

You may already know all of this- I asked him to stop by the Main House to say a last good-bye to you and your brother. I hope he came. If not, please tell Yuki for me- I would rather him not learn of this through a letter; he may not understand. And you've always been such a good brother to him. I'm sorry for all of this.

Ayame remembered reading the letter for the first time, so many years ago. He had sat in disbelief, then re-read it again. Their father had not come to the Main House.

__

PS- I think it's only fair for to tell you- I'm having slight_ difficulties getting along as well financially without him, so I'm moving to an apartment. Do not worry about me. Since my address is being changed, I'm sending this to you through the Aoyama Post Office. If you ever need me, you can send me a letter through them._

Ayame leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Needing" her was an understatement, now. He was desperate to keep Yuki away from Akito, and if anyone was strong enough to get him away from the Main House for good, it was their mother. Hell, it'd even be legal. One thing was for sure- Hatori was right. Another encounter with Akito could be disastrous for Yuki, so the sooner they got back from Tokyo, the better.

__

Again, I love you both and miss you more each day. I can't wait until I can finally see how you two have grown up. ~ Mother

The train slowed towards Ayame's stop, and he folded the letter and returned it to his wallet. _How am I ever going to explain to her all that's happened? All I let happen to Yuki? She's going to be so disappointed in me._

**************************************************************************************

"You know, if you're so sick of getting beaten, why don't you just stop attacking me?"

"Shut up. Let's fight."

"I'm not fighting you now, Kyo. It's after midnight, and you have way too much energy. I'm going to bed." Yuki walked into his room, shutting his door behind him.

"Hey! Get back here and fight like a man, you son of a-"

"'Night, Kyo!" called Yuki as he locked his door.

**************************************************************************************

Kyo was raiding the kitchen that night at three o'clock; It was not unusual for him to sometimes eat all night, then sleep all day. That and the fact that Yuki had made dinner that night, so Kyo refused to eat it. Now, as he looked into the refrigerator with relish, the large container of leftovers caught his eye. He pried open the lid and looked into it. Its contents looked like nothing more than a big mess of green stuff and brown stuff and more green stuff and….fish?? _They didn't tell me they were having fish tonight! _

Whatever the dish was called, it smelled edible, so Kyo pulled out a fork from the drawer, forgetting his boycott of Yuki's cooking, and tried some of the unidentified food….The rest was gone in thirty seconds. _Che, that was actually good._ Who knew that ahou could actually cook fish without destroying it? Kyo looked around for a clue as to what it was, still chewing an enormous mouthful… Yuki couldn't have possibly made this in his own. He spotted an open recipe book on the counter; It was turned to page seventeen- _How to Make Fish Salad. _Kyo skimmed through the ingredients. Lettuce, bacon bits, rice crackers, seaweed, and-

"LEEK?" Kyo sputtered and spit out the remnants of food from his mouth. That hiretsukan! Putting leek in fish salad! This was obviously one of Yuki's evil schemes against him. Leaving toxic crap like that out where anyone could get to it!

**************************************************************************************

In the middle of the night, Yuki woke up with a gasp and a small cry, springing upright in his bed. He had lost some of the dream as soon as he woke up, but had a recollection of something hold him down, and someone smashing his face into the wooden floor until the blood smeared, and stung the opened flesh across his face. He could taste the salty bitterness as his own blood was rubbed into his mouth.

The blood had seemed so real…. Whatever the dream was, it made Yuki feel unnerved and sick to his stomach. He groaned and rolled out of bed.

**************************************************************************************

Kyo was on his way upstairs when he heard Yuki's door open, followed by irregular, unsteady footsteps. Yuki disappeared into the bathroom, and Kyo cringed from the stairs as he heard his cousin throwing up.

__

Probably too much leek, he thought sullenly. 

**************************************************************************************

It had been over three days since Ayame had arrived in Tokyo- that gave him less than two days to get back to the Sohma House, if he was going to be there for his brother at the end of the week. But there had been no sign of Ayame's mother so far. None of the apartments he had searched housed her name, or records of her.

Now Ayame was thumbing through the phone book. He went to the "A" section; maybe the Post Office she had mentioned would know something. Aoyama Almshouse, Aoyama Elementary School, Aoyama Hospital, Aoyama Orphanage, Aoyama Temple…Had the Post Office closed already? Frustrated, Ayame slammed the phone directory shut, then sighed and reopened it. He tried calling any of his mothers' friends, but apparently she had dropped out of touch with them all shortly their father left her. _I can't believe I'm calling random women to see if they know where my own mother is._

Ayame was getting desperate the next day as he called one of their oldest neighbors. She was absolutely shocked to hear from him. "You mean you hadn't spoken to your mother since you moved away?!"

"Um, not in person, no."

"You don't know anything about what's happened to her?"

"Well, I know she was connected to Aoyama; that's…pretty much it."

"Right. The poorhouse."

"No, the old post office."

"Honey, there never was any Aoyama Post Office."

**************************************************************************************

No Post Office? "But, um, my mother sent me this letter a few years ago from the Aoyama Post Office….I have it here." Ayame took it out and flipped it over to look at the return address…

__

Aoyama.

"Ayame, I think you and I need to have a talk about your mother, then I…I can take you to her. Can we meet tomorrow?"

Ayame hesitated. If he stayed in Tokyo an extra day, he couldn't be back in time to take Yuki to see Akito, and Hatori would have to do it. But isn't this why he had come? His mother could still help.

"Alright."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- Well, that's it for this chapter. We'll finally get to Akito in Chapter Six, I promise. This one just took me a long time to write.

Please Review for me?? I don't have this story entirely planned out, so let me know what you want to see happen!


	6. Motivation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Six

Saturday.

Hatori and Shigure had been up for a while when Kyo trudged downstairs, followed by a stumbling Yuki, looking like a walking dead man.

"They're real party animals in the morning, as you can tell, Hatori," said Shigure, like a dork.

"I see."

Sitting down at the table, Kyo- ever the tactful one- addressed Hatori. "What are you doing here?" They were all seated now, and Shigure answered.

"He's going with Yuki to see Akito today." Yuki looked up sharply at this.

"Um….why?"

If there was one thing Hatori was good at besides doctoring, it was lying. Being best friends with Shigure and Ayame had taught him something, after all. "He specifically requested both you and Ayame. And as you know, Ayame is kind of…not here."

"Oh. So what is it he wants, again?"

Hatori shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. He probably just wants to lay down the line. Remind us he's still the head of the family. I mean, it's been a while, but maybe he thinks he has unsettled business with you. You got away from him once, remember. When you get down to it, he has issues none of us are too sure about. 

At this point Kyo interrupted. 

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, seriously now. What is this guys' problem? I mean, who shoved a stick up his a-"

"That's a good question," Hatori cut in. "But again, I don't really know. It could be that he's just power-hungry. He was born into being the head of the family, and has always established his control over us. My only other guess is that he's not….. quite all there, if you know what I mean. No one else can detect any reason for him to be so secluded. His motivations for what he does may all be in his head. If this is the case, mental instability may be all that makes him so…."

"Sadistic?"

"Well, see, that's just it. If he really is insane, does that make him sadistic?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayame thought hard as he rode back on the train. His eyes had been bloodshot since he had left the company of his mother's old friend. He checked his watch again; maybe he could still make it back. But it was not a short distance back home from Aoyama.

Had this trip been worth it? _If I still get back in time, yeah. _Ayame was in a slight state of confusion- too much had happened in the last week for him to take it all in at once. Akito…Hatori…the old neighbor…..and of course, his and Yuki's mom.

__

Now what do I do about that? I have a lot to explain to Yuki…. Ayame wrapped himself in his thoughts and sighed. _I won't think about that until I have to._ He checked his watch again, willing the train to move faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Hatori returned to the Sohma House. There had been no sign of Ayame.

"Ready to go, Yuki?"

"I don't see why everyone's making such a big deal out of this. And remind me again why you're coming?"

"Because I said so," Hatori answered, opening the door for him. "'Bye, Shigure, Kyo." Shigure and Kyo watched as he turned to follow Yuki out the door. But at the last second, he turned back and looked at Kyo, who glared back. 

"What is it?"

Hatori glanced at Yuki for a moment, then back at Kyo. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

"You take martial arts?"

"Yes."

"Come with us."

Kyo was slightly perplexed, but walked forward to join them. Yuki looked uncertain for a moment, then angry as he faced Hatori….

"I don't need a body guard!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatori had been right.

Akito sat alone in his chambers_. Power._ He almost had complete power. _More Power_. But how do you get more power? By defeating those that oppose you, of course. By breaking those that seem stronger than you. Is power strength, or control? This wasn't enough. Fear was a key. The Sohma family was nearly his. He had the strength to own it, and he had control over most of it. Most of them feared him. _The snake, the dog_… they were afraid. But 'most' was not enough. Complete domination was imperative. _The dragon…..He may not be afraid, but he's not as rebellious as he thinks he his. The mouse…._

The mouse was different. As ordered, he had been given reports on the mouse. The _________ was doing well, but the fear was still there, somewhere behind all that strength. Which was good, but he had lost him. The mouse had eluded him, no matter how you look at it. He did not have the same control over him. So…how to gain fear from the dragon, and control over the mouse? It was just a matter of gaining more power. And conveniently, the 'strongest opponent' was coming tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure was absent-mindedly looking out the window, thinking. Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo had left earlier, and now dusk was setting. Suddenly Shigure sat up. 

Coming into his view was Ayame. Had he run all the way here from the train station? When Ayame reached the house, Shigure let him in and looked closely at him. Ayame not only looked tired, but dispirited. _Why….? _Ayame realized the emptiness of the house at once.

"Did they already leave?!"

"A while ago. Where have you been?"

"Did they walk?"

"Hatori drove them. Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going over there."

Shigure had questions, but he decided they could wait. "You can use my car."

Ayame shook his head. "No. I'm going through the woods. It'll be faster."

"It's going to be getting dark soon."

"It'll be faster." And he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they neared the Main House, Hatori got a warning tone in his voice. "Now remember- watch what you say, if you have to speak. I don't know what he wants, but he's not in his right-…..He's not like most people, and he's not to be trusted. Under no circumstances are you to go with him by yourself, Yuki, no matter what he says. Stay with us." Kyo was about to comment on the exactness of Hatori's motherly tone, but decided against it. He looked at Yuki instead. 

Yuki wasn't responding, but was staring off at the Main House, now in view. His expression showed slight trepidation, and his stride was growing less confident. Kyo could only imagine what he was thinking. Or what he was remembering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akito had made up his mind. The only way to get obedience was to destroy. And Akito knew how to do it- not slowly, for certain. He had made that mistake once. It would have to be done at once. He looked outside, and was slightly surprised at who he saw in front, walking towards the House.

"Even better. The dragon will get to watch."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- Hrm. That took a while, and it's not even that good. Chapter 7 will be updated much sooner than this one was! Please still review!

Next chapter- Casualties and Escapes


	7. Confrontation

A/N- Thanks--- To Anon.- For being so nice and giving me food, even when I'm mean to him :-)

To Calen-- For spotting my dumb mistakes. Yeah, I went back and changed that part of ch. 6. Seems like no matter how much I go back over them, my chapters always have something wrong with them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Seven

Akito stayed near the window, as he slipped something inside his crimson robes, concealing it. It was perfect. The mouse would not escape him this time, and the dragon would witness the proof of _why_ you respect-fear- the Sohma family head.

He peered out the window, observing Yuki. He was almost exactly as Akito remembered him- small, pale, but with a light behind his increasingly worried expression that was hard to put out. _If you're going to break someone,_ Akito thought, _sometimes it's easier to go straight for the kill_. Killing. Akito had managed not to think about the aftermath, of after his scheme was completed, and he couldn't afford to think about it now. He couldn't risk losing his nerve. Akito pushed some of his hair out from in front of his eyes. The thought of killing may have somehow almost unsettled part of Akito long ago, but that surely wasn't an issue anymore. Killing was still the plan, right? _It would have to be done quickly…._

Watching the three 'visitors', now in front of the Main House, Akito saw Yuki hesitate on the steps leading to his chamber doors. He studied the stones at his feet, then looked apprehensively up at the closed doors. Akito wondered which recollection had struck him. And for a moment, he almost didn't want him dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, Yuki?" Kyo saw the unnatural fear on his cousin' face, and it unnerved him. Yuki was supposed to be the collected one. Yuki nodded, and Hatori made to open the door. But it was opened from the inside. Before them stood a figure dressed in dark red robes that hung loosely and dragged on the floor. Akito showed almost no emotion, but stared at Yuki, who looked overly determined to show any concern. Kyo expected a tense silence, or something of the sort… but Hatori spoke, almost impatiently.

"Alright. We came."

Akito scanned his gaze to Hatori. "So I see. You are welcome," he said with mock civility, and he stepped back to let them enter. But at the same time, Akito was uneasily aware of the heavy weight in his robe pocket.

It was dark inside, but the first thing Kyo noticed was on the ground. Almost directly in front of them was a dark brown stain on the wooden floor. _He really should have that re-paneled_, he thought, before realizing what it probably was. Dried blood? _From seven years ago_. "Now that's just sick…." But what was the point? Some sort of intimidation tactic? Whatever it was called, it seemed to be working. Yuki had noticed the stain, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki knew this place. He knew the feel of the cold stairs outside, where he had been tossed so many times years ago. He knew the psychotic man in front of him, and he knew the pain he had felt as he had made that stain with his own blood. Now, Akito gave him the smallest of satisfied smiles, and Yuki took a step back.

Hatori was not impressed. He put a hand on Yuki's shoulder and glared at Akito. 

"This is ridiculous. If you have nothing to say to us, we're leaving."

Akito frowned…_It would have to be done quickly_…. And it was too late to change his mind now. _Swiftly….._

"I have nothing to say to _you._" _Now?_ "My business is with Sohma Yuki!" And in one moment, before anyone could react, he had Yuki held around the neck, almost in a headlock in his right arm. At the same time, he reached with his left hand, pulled out a .22 from his robe, and held it up at arms' length for them to see.

Yuki was Hatori freeze, but Kyo, more impulsive, yelled out.

"You're insane!"

Akito heard these words but did not process them. For the first time, he took in the situation around him. Hatori and Kyo watching him, and Yuki at his side. And here he was, pulling a gun on them. Was this the plan? What _was_ the plan? Akito's left hand trembled slightly, but his right arm tightened around Yuki, who gasped for air, just a little. Akito paid it no attention.

Was he really planning on killing him? Now that the plans were in place, the idea seemed extreme. He had beaten people and ruined their lives, but things like that had never seemed so final. Lives could be rebuilt, after all. What was he doing with a gun?

Akito was not moving, and he was not speaking. He just stood holding onto the gun and Yuki, looking frantic, and with a wild look in his eyes. Hatori wondered what on earth he was thinking, but Kyo, seeing Yuki was in pain, made to step forward, but Hatori put out his arm to stop him. Neither movement was sudden, but Akito was not expecting them. Startled, and not in a clear state of mind, he brought the gun down blindly and shot.

Kyo shouted out, and Hatori gasped. And Akito, with a slightly dazed expression, looked down at the limp figure in his right arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. The moonlight cast distorted shadows on the ground as Ayame ran through the trees. What am I going to do, even when I get to the Main House? Ayame didn't know, but as Yuki was his brother, surely he obviously should be there with him- Hatori had made that much clear. Ayame hoped he had not made a big mistake in sending Yuki to the House.

The night was eerily quiet, though it didn't matter to Ayame. Aside from his own quick footsteps and breathing, the only sound was the occasional rustle of leaves above. A car backfired in the distance, but he didn't notice that, either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akito looked bewildered at what he had done, then at the gun, and Kyo wondered if this is what Akito had wanted. He suddenly dropped the gun, which clattered to the floor; and Yuki, who fell to the ground as well. And Akito was gone. He tore out of the House and into the woods, his crimson robes flailing behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- yeah, kind of short. Not very conclusive, either, I guess. Review, please??

By the way….. If something happened in this chapter you don't like, please don't flame me. Remember, there's a lot left in the story.


	8. Trepidation

A/N- Unseen Watcher- Uh….

Thanks- To Ssjgoddesschico- Sorry this took so long. Just read and find out what happens ;-)

To spacemonkey- Wow, that's so nice! Of course I'm going to continue.

To Calen- Bloody bung. New one! I'm counting on you to tell me my many typos in this one, too.

To Yume Maxwell-Yuy- Sorry I didn't update soon. I feel bad. Glad you're still with me on this!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Eight

As soon as Akito dropped the gun, Hatori was at Yuki's side, and Kyo, after glancing briefly in the direction Akito had run, joined him. Kyo's mind was on auto-control**. **They laid Yuki flat on his back, and Kyo stripped away his shirt, seeping with blood. His heart sank when he saw his cousin's erupted innards, and the blood that now ran freely down his side. Giving Hatori room, Kyo sat back, feeling sick.

Hatori began checking the wound, his movements rushed. "Abdominal puncture," he muttered to himself, then translated- "Went straight through the stomach" -Kyo cringed- "He's losing too much body fluids. Call the doctor, Kyo." He looked at him. "We don't have much time." He looked down to apply pressure with the torn shirt, but looked up sharply when Kyo hesitated. 

"Call the Goddamn doctor!"

"You _are_ the Goddamn doctor!"

"Call another one! You think I can handle this myself, right here?!"

Kyo was not responding well to pressure. "Right. Okay…so, wait. Where's the phone?"

Hatori was ready to shout in frustration. "I don't care; go find one!"

**************************************************************************************

Ayame was almost to the Main House, and it was starting to rain. The woods echoed the sound of water droplets on the leaves overhead. His clothes were becoming increasingly damp, and parts of his hair began to cling to the side of his face and get in hi eyes.

Out of breath, tired, and wet, Ayame knew he had made good time, but now he had to rest. He leaned against a tree and looked up through the leaves above and into the sky, while the raindrops continued to splatter his face. He was almost there.

Suddenly Ayame was aware of a growing noise- rustling and crunching, and he saw a figure coming at a quick speed towards him. The man was almost upon Ayame before he could make out who it was. 

"Akito?"

Ayame watched as Akito ran straight past him, not answering, with barely even a glance. Ayame was surprised. 

"Where's Yuki?"

Akito looked unaware and detached, shaken up. He continued deeper into the woods, still not acknowledging Ayame. Ayame stared speechless after him, before turning and racing again to the Main House and his brother.

**************************************************************************************

Yuki was not focused on what was happening around him. He recognized the hard voices above him, but didn't try to follow them. All he knew was the searing pain beneath his ribcage, that burned with every forced inhale. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, and he had to struggle to keep the red haze that hung over his vision from going black.

He was cold and thirsty at the same time, but felt he could hardly attempt any effort to ask for anything. He desperately wanted to know what was going on, where the source for the blood he felt sticking all around his front and side was. But as insensibilityfought to claim him, he closed his eyes and focused on breathing.

**************************************************************************************

Hatori had been prepared for some sort of physical assault, but he had not expected a gun. He knew there wasn't much he could do. He heard Kyo in the next room on the phone. More capable help was on the way, but it was up to Hatori to keep Yuki stable until they arrived. But what else was there to be done in the meantime? He knew better than to try to remove the bullet from Yuki, and he had done everything he could to slow the blood loss.

Hatori knew he should be talking to Yuki- try to keep him calm. But what do you say to a seventeen-year-old that's just been shot? Yuki was breathing; that much was apparent. But his pulse was faint, and quickening. Hatori studied his cousin. Yuki looked up at the ceiling, his eyes watering from the pain. His chest rose and fell unevenly as he gasped for air, but Hatori didn't know how to help there.

Kyo appeared in the doorway again. "Paramedics are on their way. Hopefully Ayame is already on his way back home. I'm about to call his cell." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait."

Kyo turned back around. "What??"

"Not yet." Hatori had not even considered Ayame. What would he think of what Hatori had let happen to his younger brother? He had left him to see to Yuki's safety, and after giving Ayame all that crap about responsibility, Hatori couldn't even do that. Still, they'd have to call Ayame. _We can at least wait until he's in more stable condition. _His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hatori….what's happening?!"

Hatori looked down. _Damn. _"He's going into shock."

**************************************************************************************

Horrified, Kyo stared at his injured cousin. Yuki was shaking violently, and his skin was clammy and pale- almost white. His eyes, which had been expressing so much agony just seconds ago, now glossed over and slid out of focus. His faced relaxed from the pained grimace into a completely vacant expression. Somehow, this scared Kyo even more.

Kyo knew nothing of situations like this. He had successfully kept himself from thinking of how this could all turn out, but now the dread finally set in. What if Yuki actually _died? _Kyo was apprehensive ofthe prospect. Kyo's strong opponent from the past seven years in no way resemble the vulnerable, injured, boy in front of him now._ This is all Akito._

Hatori was spreading out his jacket over Yuki and re-checking his pulse, but didn't report any condition to Kyo. Akito's gun lay on the ground at an angle, forgotten. Still standing, and averting his eyes from Yuki's face, Kyo wondered aloud, "Should we give him water or anything?"

Hatori looked up as if Kyo was stupid. "Of course not. _Abdominal_injury?", as if it were obvious.

Kyo sounded anxious. "But, then what do I do?"

Hatori started to answer, but suddenly they heard something sliding behind them. The rappingof the rain outside grew clearer, and they both turned around to see Ayame in the doorway. 

**************************************************************************************

For what seemed like a very long time, Ayame stood, drenched, taking in the scene. Hatori kneeling on the floor, Kyo standing, the gun several feet away on the floor, and Yuki convulsing uncontrollably, his middle covered in blood.

Hatori launched into a full explanation. Akito…the gun…Yuki's condition. Ayame, with a disbelieving look of horror, was instantly beside Hatori, looking over his brother. Hatori spoke again. 

"The paramedics will be here soon." Ayame nodded; he had not spoken a word since he arrived. He and Hatori were knelt over Yuki, and Kyo stood. Feeling useless, concerned, and slightly detached**,** he asked again, almost angrily, "What do _I_ do?"

Hatori seized Yuki's wrist, checking up for a third time on his pulse. "Hardly any improvement," he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. Then he addressed Kyo's question.

"There's not much we can do now but wait for help. He does need space, though. The last thing he needs now is three people crowding in on him."

Ayame stood up, but Kyo wasn't satisfied. _They want me to sit here and do_ nothing?

"What about Akito?"

Hatori looked at him. "Well that's hardly our priority now, is it?"

"Well, I know. I just-"

"Kyo, not now. I don't know what we're going to do about Akito, alright? But we'll have to take care of it later." 

"Sorry. Geez." Kyo was frustrated. Nothing to do, no one to help. For a few minutes, no one said anything. The only sounds were Yuki's uneven breaths, the rain against the roof and windows, and Kyo as he began pacing. All the sudden he stopped and looked up, as if a thought had just hit him. But Ayame spoke, grimly.

"Paramedics sure are taking their time, aren't they?"

"How long ago did you call, Kyo?" asked Hatori over his shoulder. When Kyo didn't answer, Hatori and Ayame turned from Yuki and looked around the room.

Kyo was gone. So was the gun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Sorry this took so long. I'd say my Muse deserted me, but I don't think I have one. Please read and review, and I'll get my next chapter up sooner.

Next Chapter- People get mad, hang out, and go on guilt trips. And other stuff that I haven't thought of yet. 


	9. Reconciliation

A/N- Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, and that includes the displays of my lack of medical knowledge! Also, sorry for the Yuki fans…there is no Yuki POV in this chapter. We'll get back to him in chapter ten, which I'm expecting to be up really soon this time! In this chapter…if you can get past the semi mushy part, the semi disappointing part, and the semi confusing part, you will be rewarded with…..the end of the chapter, congratulations!

Thanks…. To The Lost Saiyan….. Here's your chapter! Cool name, by the way.

To Calen...My Grammar Policeman ;-) Sorry my terminology got on your nerves…We can't all be medical geniuses. However, I put lots of Kyo in this chapter just for you.

To Yume Maxwell-Yuy….Okay, I updated :-) Hope you like it.

To ssjgoddesschico…. Man I have to be careful when I type that in, I never get it right. And of course yuki's still alive. Won't be much of a story after I kill him off ;-)

To spacemonkey…. Glad you're glad I updated

To Gwinny…..Yeah…sorry for that cliff hanger earlier. Just felt the need to be obnoxious, I guess.

To Yukie-chan…. Hey, it's okay, welcome back! By the way…I checked out some of your stories the other day. They're really good.

To R Junkie….I'm glad you like it, and you're absolutely right. I will now answer your questions, :-)….I left out the whole changing into animals thing because I felt it didn't really add to the story. Also seemed kind of random to bring it in later after the first few chapters didn't have it. And Tohru….Um, yeah. I kind of forgot about her (?!) for the first few chapters, and after I remembered her, it was too late to successfully work her into the story, haha. Again, I thought it'd be random. A lot of this story won't fit right in with the anime and manga. Kudos to you for spotting the details!

To Someone who wants me to hurry up and finish this goddam fic….haha. best anonymous name yet. Well, it's not finished, but here's an update for you!

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Nine

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akito was sitting on the ground in the woods, regardless of the moisture, his knees pulled up to him and his head resting on his hands. He had not gotten far before he realized he had no where to go. Eventually he would have to head back to the Main House, and hope it had been abandoned by then. Now Akito caught his breath and looked up, listening.

He sensed the presence of someone approaching before he actually saw or heard them, but when he heard footsteps and breathing behind him, he stood up and turned to face Kyo directly.

Akito was confused, shaken up over the nights' events; he was only human. But as he knew Kyo was there, he was careful to mask his expression with cool indifference as he faced him.

Kyo glared back for a moment, challenging him. Then he pulled out the .22 revolver and held it up for display.

"Forget something?"

Akito crossed his arms. "You have business with me, Kyo-kun?"

"Must be that darn Cat Vengefulness again." Kyo was off to a good start. He had no second thoughts of his hatred for this man; tonight's occurrences had confirmed that. "Damn it, you really do make me sick. You know, most people use their free time working or partying or at least having a life of _some_ sort. But you just sit around and think up new ways to screw around with people's lives, don't you."

Akito narrowed his eyes. "Nothing I do is any concern of yours. You're not even part of this fami-"

"The hell it doesn't concern me! You go off and _shoot_ one of my frien- cousins. Why your twisted mind works this way is beyond me, but did you think you'd get away with it?" At the mention of Yuki, something began to melt away from Akito's face. But Kyo wasn't done yet.

"And what now, Akito? Tell me that. Maybe you were so _proud_ of yourself, and your intimidation over the Juuinshi. But you know what? That fear turns to anger pretty damn fast. If Yuki dies, I doubt even Hatori would have stood for you then."

Kyo could have gone on, but he noticed the change in Akito's countenance. His face still showed apathy towards all Kyo was saying, but at the same time, there was something else behind it, almost completely hidden. Traces of the look Kyo had seen right after Akito fired the gun. Kyo hesitated. Akito was not defending himself, nor acknowledging he was being insulted. Whatever Akito's waning look of defiance meant, it was pissing Kyo off. 

He was unaccountably irritated. "Look. You're a bastard, okay? That's all there is to it. You _shot_ a kid." Kyo fingered the gun. "And you realize you don't deserve to live, right?"

Akito continued to watch Kyo with those dull eyes, but he did not pretend to be unafraid. Akito was aware of the situation's intensity, but for the first time in his life, there was nothing he could do. And they both knew it. Kyo spoke again.

"And someone always let you slide. If it wasn't Hatori, it was Ayame. " Now Kyo raised the gun towards Akito. "I guess you pissed off one too many people this time."

**************************************************************************************

Hatori and Ayame sat in the waiting room, both looking like a mess. They were the only ones there, as it was well into the night by now. They were surrounded by a dozen empty chairs. Minutes ago the floor was bustling with the activity of busy workers, many of them there tending to Yuki. But he had been taken down a hall, and the other two had been told to wait. Ayame had ridden in the ambulance with Yuki to the hospital, while Hatori drove his own car. Neither had received any news about Yuki since they got there. They looked equally as crappy.

Ayame was slumped down in his char. He had his head in his hands, and his eyes were closed. Hatori was leaned forward with his arms on his knees. His hands were clasped, and his head was lowered. He studied the ground. Hatori finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ayame," he said, looking away.

Ayame raised his head and looked at him. "What for?"

"For everything. For not taking care of Yuki. I should have expected something like this. I should have….I'm sorry." Hatori was embarrassed to be apologizing, not having done it very much before.

Ayame stared at him. "Hatori. There is no way you're blaming this on yourself. I'm the one that ran off, remember? I'm the on who insisted Yuki went in the first place, even after you warned me against it." Ayame stood up and walked across the room. He stopped to look out the window, not wanting Hatori to see the tears forming in his eyes. "I mean, I don't pretend to be a good guardian for Yuki, but I can't even be a good brother…" His voice trailed off.

Hatori sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. He had nothing to say to that. Before he could come up with any comforting response, Ayame spoke again.

"Hatori, what if Yuki dies?" His voice was shaking.

Hatori glanced up at Ayame, then back down and sighed. He got up and walked over to Ayame, choosing his words carefully.

"Listen, I won't pretend to know more about this than I do. Between the initial blood loss and the HCI acids, there could be some serious complications for Yuki's condition. But people have lived through much worse, and if anyone can make it through this, it's Yuki." Hatori put a hand on Ayame's shoulder. "We'll just handle whatever happens when it happens, alright?"

Ayame turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."

*Manly hug*

**************************************************************************************

__

Damn, this is fun.

"You, Akito….are a freaking sadist."

But all of the sudden, Kyo froze in position.

__

"My only other guess is that he's not…quite all there, if you know what I mean."

The revolver shook, only slightly. 

__

"His motivations for what he does may all be in his head…"

"He's not in his….he's not like most people."

"Well, see, that's just it. If he really is insane, does that make him sadistic?"

The gun was lowered slightly, almost unnoticeably. Akito saw. And there they were, looking eachother in the eye again.

"Going to kill me, Kyo-kun?"

Akito's confident smirk crept back onto his face as the gun was lowered. 

"You will learn, Kyo-kun, that we are who we were born to be. It was my fate to have dominion over the Sohma's, just as it was Yuki's fate to yield to me. And you have no more power to stop that than he did." He turned to leave Kyo, but over his shoulder he added, as an after thought, "Oh, and tell Yuki-kun it was a pleasure to see him again."

And Kyo watched him walk into the night.

**************************************************************************************

"So..What exactly was in Tokyo?"

The had still received hardly any information about Yuki. After a brief argument and many threats to file a complaints, a nurse had finally told Hatori that Yuki's condition was critical, but not fatal, and he was being prepared for surgery.

"I went to find my mother."

"You're mother??"

Ayame shrugged. "She left Yuki with Akito, and she's not part of the Juunishi family. I figured she could take him back. Away from Akito, at least."

"Oh." _And after all that bull I gave him about responsibility._ "Did you find her?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Aoyama."

Hatori was slightly taken back, but tried not to show it. "The poorhouse?"

"No. The cemetery."

"What??"

Ayame sighed. "I talked to one of her friends. She died almost three years ago, in the Aoyama almshouse." Hatori stared at him, amazed at his calmness. "Well, it wasn't entirely a shock, I guess. I hadn't heard back from her in four years…I kind of knew something was wrong. Telling Yuki will be the hard part, if…"

"Telling Yuki what?" Hatori and Ayame both jumped, and turned to see Shigure and Kyo standing in the Waiting Room doorway.

**************************************************************************************

Ayame and Hatori each started on Kyo at the same time.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid."

Kyo put on an offended look. "I just went to get Shigure!", which wasn't entirely a lie. As soon as Akito left, Kyo had gone straight to the Sohma House.

"And Akito?"

Kyo shrugged. "Probably off frolicking in the night somewhere, selling his soul to whatever wants it, or summoning evil spirits perform his loathsome bidding." Hatori rolled his eyes.

At this point the same nurse came back in, giving Hatori a nasty look. Before they all started pressing her with questions, she held up a hand to speak.

"He's doing better. He's in surgery now, and you can see him in the morning."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Well, there you go. Not very action packed. Oh well, more Yuki next chapter! Read and review!


	10. Recovering

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Ten

Shigure had suggested someone be there with Yuki, when Yuki woke up the next morning, or if he woke up during the night. The nurse had said she was convinced this was unnecessary, and received four intense death glares. Hatori pointed out that they might as well stay at the hospital, since it had been well past midnight when they first brought him in over an hour ago, and they would just be coming back in a few hours anyway.

Hatori had spoken, so the issue was settled. The plan was to take shifts staying with Yuki in his room, while the others slept in the waiting room. Kyo sat in Yuki's hospital room and watched the others leave as Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame went to the first floor and set about settling in the visitors' room. 

*Later*….. All the lights had been turned down in Yuki's room, and the only illumination in the room was the city's glow coming in through the window. Kyo wondered how anyone could sleep in here; there were all sorts of noises coming from different machines around Yuki's bed.

Kyo examined the hospital equipment. A computer was set up at an angle, displaying several neon numbers. One read '94', and Kyo decided that must be the percentage for Yuki's chance of living. Having assured himself thus, Kyo moved on. He saw Yuki's IV, and shuddered. Needles. On one side was a clear liquid in a pouch dripping through a cord. In the other pouch, labeled 'A+', there was, unmistakably, blood. It seeped down from the pouch, through the tube running along the side of the bed, and straight into Yuki's arm. 

Now observing his cousin, Kyo realized how drained Yuki looked. In his hospital bed he looked pale and livid. It looked as though all the blood had left his face, leaving it looking colorless and expired. Kyo hated to imagine him lying, bleeding and unconscious, on a cold operation table just a few hours before.

It was past 2 in the morning, and Kyo needed sleep. Presently Hatori showed up as promised. He opened the door and looked in first, then came in and collapsed into a chair opposite Yuki's bed. He looked completely spent. Turning to Kyo, he said,

"I'll take it from here, Kyo. Get some rest."

**************************************************************************************

Yuki did not try to make out his surroundings at first, when he woke up. He was still tired and would have gone instantly back to sleep, but he became dimly aware of an unnatural glow to his left. It was a computer screen, showing changing numbers and lines. A clock on the screen read 3:20 AM. There was a low buzzing from somewhere and silhouetted objects hung over Yuki. He found it hard to focus on them, being so influenced by the side effects from several painkillers and gave up on figuring out what they were.

This room was unfamiliar, and though it was obvious enough where he was, Yuki was beginning to feel uncomfortable, on top of being confused. Just then he noticed a completely still figure seated across from him.

"Hatori?" Yuki called out hoarsely, and his voice cracked- his throat was very dry. Hatori did not stir. His arms were loosely folded across his chest and his head was leaned back. He was clearly asleep. 

Yuki still felt groggy and out of sorts, and he didn't want to try to summon any extra strength to call out louder. So, delaying his curiosity as to what was going on, he allowed himself to fall back into sleep.

**************************************************************************************

The next time Yuki awoke, however, Hatori was ready for him. Feeling much more alive than he had last night, he was over by the bed in an instant. 

"Yuki! How do you feel?" Hatori looked down anxiously at him.

"What time is it?" Yuki's voice was raspy. Looking closer at him, Hatori saw how unalert his cousin seemed. Yuki's eyes looked in Hatori's direction, but they were more staring into space than focusing on him. But Hatori wasn't worried. The nurse had given Yuki Benadryl _and_ codeine, and Hatori knew Yuki would be more attentive after they wore off.

"It's almost nine. I can't believe you're already awake. Do you need anything?"

"Hm?" Yuki's voice sounded far off.

"Do you need anything?"

"For what?"

"No, I mean in general. Do you want some water?"

"Oh." Yuki closed his eyes again. Hatori actually smiled.

"Okay. We'll talk later."

**************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Yuki certainly was less out of it. He was still tired, and had nearly passed out again when he saw what was sticking into his arm, but on the whole, he was doing much better. Shigure and Hatori were on either side of his bed, and Hatori was talking. 

"…And Ayame's been here since last night, but he just left a while ago for home to get some of your things. So he should be back soon. I don't know where Kyo's gone off to."

"He went to get some lunch, I think," said Shigure. "He'll be pissed to have been gone when you woke up, Yuki. But how's your stomach?

"Um…a bit shot through. But I imagine it's better than it was earlier, so I'm fine." A few minutes before, Yuki had given the nurse a hard time because he had wanted to take the bandage off and see what his stomach looked like after it had been operated on, but she said absolutely not. "But Ayame's back? When will they get here?"

"Ayame shouldn't be much longer," Hatori answered. Kyo probably got lost, though."

But shortly after, they both showed up, one right after the other. At first Ayame opened the door quietly, but when he saw Yuki was awake, he bounded straight over, holding a few filled plastic bags. Kyo followed, almost smiling genuinely for a split second before catching himself and resuming his usual sullen expression.

Ayame, obviously thrilled to see his little brother not gushing out blood, was clearly excited. 

"So Yuki! How do you feel?!"

"Like hell, but I'm alright. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yep!" replied Ayame gleefully.

Kyo looked uncomfortable. He opened his mouth, almost for a moment as if he was about to speak in earnest, before closing it and starting over.

"Um…I…You look terrible."

*blink blink* Yuki looked at him for a moment, then answered, "Well, _I_ just got shot. What's _your_ excuse?"

Kyo obviously had a savage comeback of some sort, but Ayame interrupted.

"Now, now, none of that!" he said joyfully, setting the two bags down on the ground. He began taking out their contents. "I hope I haven't forgotten anything….Let's see, I have your toothbrush, your clothes…Oh, and I always thought you dyed your hair, but I didn't see any dye anywhe-"

"I do no such thing!" said Yuki indignantly, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Ayame bent back down to one of the bags. "I brought your old stuffed Mickey Mouse. You still have trouble sleeping without it, right?"

Yuki turned red as Shigure snorted and Kyo tried- failing miserably- to suppress his laughter. But Ayame set the stuffed animal on the bed beside its owner. And Yuki, with a slightly embarrassed glance towards Hatori, reached for it and held it close against himself.

**************************************************************************************

Over the next week, they all kept Yuki company, so that he was hardly ever alone during his recovery. Sometimes they came together, sometimes individually. Shigure's visits were unquestionably the most exhausting for Yuki. He liked Shigure very much, but sometimes found it slightly difficult to follow his tales of what was going with everyone else. Shigure tended to jump to and from topics, from Hatori staying at the currently Akito-free Main House (no one had seen or heard anything of Akito since Saturday night), to Kyo's daily antics at the Sohma House.

Things were no less interesting when Ayame visited, which was often. Sometimes he worried far too much over Yuki. Other times he was beside himself with guilt or displaying dramatic scenes of apology to Yuki, who was distracted by the bewilderment on the nurses' face when she walked in and saw Ayame groveling on the floor, next to Yuki's hospital bed. However, as Yuki's condition slowly progressed, so did Ayame's mood. By the end of the week, Ayame was all over the place, with many "Ho ho ho ho's" and animated re-enactments of Saturday night's events from his point of view. 

Yuki couldn't always tell if he was serious or not. "So, after your life-endangering encounter with Akito, then what?" 

Ayame went on to tell all about how he single-handedly brought Hatori back to sanity after the pressure and stress threatened to make him lose his mind, and how Ayame administered CPR on Yuki, practically bringing him back to life after being on the brink of death. Yuki sat through all this with a straight face, trying to be a good audience for his brother. Besides, it was interesting. And one thing Yuki appreciated about his brother was that he realized when he was tired. When Ayame saw Yuki needed to rest, he had the discipline to either shut up or leave.

Hatori's visits were very much appreciated, too, in their own way. Every time when he first entered, he would speak relatively quietly, not blasting out Yuki's eardrums like the rest tended to do when they got going. Hatori would inquire of how he felt.

"Fine," was always Yuki's answer, but Hatori was never convinced. He would then proceed to flag down the nurse and harass her about Yuki's well being. After being assured Yuki was not being neglected by the staff and receiving adequate attention, the nurse would leave, glaring at Hatori. It seemed to Yuki they weren't on the best of terms- apparently Hatori wasn't satisfied with the competence of the nurses' medical skills, and on more than one occasion he thought he saw one of them flick the other off when Hatori's back was turned and she thought Yuki wasn't looking.

After getting rid of the nurse, Hatori would sit down and make pleasant and light conversation. Once he asked Yuki if he had spoken with Ayame about his trip, but aside from that, he never asked him questions. He tended to get quiet pretty quickly, and eventually he would just sit across Yuki's bed and read. Yuki found these visits strangely relaxing- he wasn't lonely, but he wasn't being bombarded with clamorous conversation 

Kyo was at the hospital every day, too. And with him he brought an enormous variety of moods. One minute he would be serious, leaning forward and asking Yuki when he could come home. The next he would be leaning, relaxed, back in his chair, commenting on how tolerable their food had been at home since Yuki wasn't there to make it. At the same time, though, Kyo was obviously putting forth some effort- he didn't cross the usual lines in insulting Yuki, and Yuki appreciated it. He didn't think he'd be very intimidating in a battle of wits while lying flat on his back with his hospital gown on. Another thing Yuki noticed about Kyo's visits- he always brought him that day's newspaper to read.


	11. Happenings

A/N- Here's an update for you. If you think it's confusing, I'm sorry. Hopefully everything will become clearer next chapter. I know this chapter is all over the place. But I had to do it that way, or it won't make sense later. :-)

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Eleven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayame stepped out into the hospital hallway and shut the door behind him. Leaning his back against it, he looked up at the ceiling and heard the quieting crying of his brother, still inside his room. Ayame had waited until Yuki had regained some of his strength before talking to him, but now wished he had gotten it over with sooner. Ayame had conquered the initial horror over losing his mother, but he wasn't sure how to help Yuki deal with his own shock and grief.

Now Hatori was coming down the hall, having noticed Ayame. Seeing how tired his cousin looked, and hearing nothing from Yuki's hospital room, Hatori's expression became serious.

"You told him?"

Ayame nodded. "Just now."

"Shouldn't….That is, don't you think you should be in there with him for a little bit?"

Ayame shook his head. "I think he'll be okay."

Having been very uncomfortable telling Yuki of his mother's passing, Ayame's visit meeting with his brother had been a short one. Ayame hated to see his brother crying, and was somewhat relieved when his younger brother told him he just wanted to be alone for a while. Yuki had told him he was fine, and just needed a minute, but Ayame suspected his brother remembered more about his mother than he let on, and was in more pain than he showed.

**************************************************************************************

The next day, Yuki was discussing matters with the last person he'd expect. But it was better than sitting with Ayame, who tended to worry twice as much over Yuki as necessary.

"I feel bad, though. But really, this should really hurt a lot more than it does. But I can't help it, I just don't remember much about her."

Kyo searched for what he thought his cousin wanted to hear. "So, you mean, you don't think this is bothering you as much as it should, but it's not exactly your fault?"

__

Ouch. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. That came out wrong."

Kyo had absolutely no clue what to say, but anything was better than the threatening awkward silence. "But ….you miss her?"

"I've missed her for that last eight years. But as stupid as it sounds, I….."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind. It's dumb."

Kyo shifted uncomfortably, but said, "I don't mind. Go ahead."

Yuki sighed. "Well, I don't know. I think I just always held some sort of fantasy of my own. I kind of hoped that maybe Ayame and me would eventually get back to her. That things would get back to how they were before." He glanced at Kyo, embarrassed, but his cousin looked serious.

"Before Akito?"

"Before Akito, and before our father left…." Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Yuki laughed, turning red. "But that's kind of stupid. It doesn't really matter."

"It's not stupid. I'd probably want the same thing…" Then, not wanting to be accused of having a sentimental or considerate side, Kyo changed the subject. "So, when do you get to come home? You've been here a while now."

"Oh, I don't even know. To tell you the truth, I think Hatori feels better with me here, instead of at home. He doesn't like not knowing where Akito is and what he's up to."

"Please. If Akito was still on his crazy go-fight-kill rage, he'd be just as able to get to you here than at the Sohma House."

"I don't know. Of course I want to get out of here, but I think Hatori does have a point. Really, what are the odds of Akito getting in here?"

**************************************************************************************

__

Dear Sir/Madame,

We are sorry to inform you of the passing of your friend and/or relative, Aikama Sohma, on this day, November 20, 1995. Please inform any of his/her associates. Funeral arrangements have been set for November 27, 1995. Your friends at The Aoyama Almshouse offer their deepest sympathy and services. 

Regretfully yours,

Nurakumi Aizawa, Secretary

Tear stains splotched the entire letter, from recently and from years before. Upon receiving the letter, he had stared at in disbelief. Surely there had been a mistake.

But there hadn't. How could this have happened to Aikama? How could she end up in a poorhouse, and how could she die? Wasn't she the strong one? _None of this was supposed to happen. _She was supposed to always be there. He had planned to go back to her, to be everything she wanted him to. Not that he had ever given her reason to suspect any of this.

But after the letter came, everything changed. And now there was unfinished business. Loose ends. Things could never turn out how they should have, now. _But maybe the boys should finally have their explanation at last._

**************************************************************************************

"Can I?"

"I don't think so, Yuki."

"Please?"

"No, damnit."

"Why not?"

Shigure rubbed his eyes. "Because Hatori said so."

Yuki quieted. It was hard to argue with that. "But I've already stayed longer than they said I had to."

"They said that a while back. No one's told you to leave yet, so you're staying here."

Yuki wasn't used to Shigure standing his ground like this. Hatori must have threatened him not to give in while he was out. _Damn. _Kyo, who was sitting in the corner, smirked at Yuki's failure.

Dropping the syrupy-sweet voice, Yuki asked Shigure flatly, "Where's Ayame?"

"Look, Ayame won't let you leave either. Anyway, it's not like you can just hop up and leave the hospital before you're told to. Suck it up," Shigure said cheerfully.

Just then Ayame came in, holding what seemed to be an oversized carton of ice cream. Yuki's face brightened, as he put on his sweetest little-brother face.

"Oni-chan!"

"Hey, Yuki. Look, I brought ice cream," answered Ayame, holding it up.

"Yay! Oh, and Ayame, I was wondering…"

Ayame raised an eyebrow. He had never in his life heard his little brother say 'Yay' about anything. "Sorry Yuki, but I can't tell them to let you out early. Hatori said you should stay here as long as they think you need to."

From his corner, Kyo laughed. Yuki sat back against his pillow. Of all times for Ayame to use common sense. "You suck."

"I know," said Ayame happily, pulling out a cup and spoon. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

**************************************************************************************

Later, Ayame met Hatori in the hall.

"How is he?" Hatori asked, leaning against the wall.

"Good, I think. He seems to be in pretty high spirits, but he wants to come home."

Hatori shook his head. "Not yet. What did you say to him?"

"That he couldn't go anywhere yet."

"Good," Hatori said, heading into Yuki's room. Upon entry, he nodded a greeting to Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki and sat down, whipping out a medical novel. Shigure stood up, announcing he was going to find Ayame, and left. Kyo was still sprawled out sideways in his chair, looking uninterested in the situation.

Yuki was still bent on leaving as soon as possible, but he needed a better strategy. And that included a more tactful approach. "Hatori…"

"Mm?" he replied, not looking up from his book.

"When am I going home?"

"I don't know."

"The doctors haven't said?"

Hatori closed his book. "Well….Technically, you could have gone home today. But," he added, seeing Yuki start to speak, "They'd prefer if you'd stay for just a short while longer. I think they want to be able to keep checking on you periodically, with your medicine and all. They did say, though, that if we want you to, you can go home. Provided that you keep on these medications and follow their other instructions."

"So…I can go?"

"I don't think so."

"But what are we getting out of staying here? We're just spending extra of your money. You said yourself we could take care of the medication and stuff at home."

Hatori paused a moment, thinking. "Money isn't an issue here. We just think-"

"And you said this nurse doesn't give adequate service, right? You don't like her."

Hatori rolled his eyes at the mention of the nurse. "That's because she's an incompetent *~*~* who can't even do her job worth sh-"

"And Shigure and Ayame said that you could handle things better than some of the doctors here. Said that I'd be better off at home in your hands than being taken care of by these people."

From his corner, Kyo snorted, but Hatori cocked his head to one side. 

"They said that?"

Yuki nodded solemnly, and Kyo rolled his eyes. Hatori raised both eyebrows, looking thoughtful.

**************************************************************************************

~Later that day~

"I can _not_ believe he fell for that."

Yuki shrugged in response, apparently relatively pleased with himself.

"That wasn't even all true, " continued Kyo. "If you had fed his ego any more, it'd have exploded."

"Who cares. The important thing is, I'm going home tomorrow."

**************************************************************************************

Akito had watched them. Every day, as each of the four of them left and returned, in and out of the Sohma House. Hatori had been staying there- he hadn't returned to the Main House once. Akito heard them talking to one another, and it wasn't very hard to pick up on the situation. Where Yuki was, how he was doing….but how long was he to stay at the hospital?

Akito had one more task, then it'd all be over. Too many things had gone wrong. In a sense, his life ended over four years ago. For almost half a decade, he had done nothing but wallow in his own desolation and cause hell for others. Akito hated the feeling of regret, among others. Emotions were burdens, always reminding him he was human. But he needed tonight. And this time, he couldn't be seen- getting caught was out of the question. If anyone saw him, there would be consequences of the other night, and worse- questions. Akito had answers, but he had to let them go in his own way, and his own time.

Oddly enough, this was probably the safest business Akito had endeavored in a while. He'd have to get there by tonight; then he'd have access to nitrous oxide, cyclopropane, anything he needed for precautionary measures. All he had to do was deliver his message without being noticed. There would be no confrontation this time, if everything went according to plan. Sitting down by himself, Akito now prepared to do something he had never done before- explicate the whole truth.

**************************************************************************************

That night had been the easiest of Yuki's entire stay at the hospital. Knowing he was finally going home the next day made everything at that damned hospital more bearable. After going through his new routine of having his nightly battle of wits with Kyo, dishing out his hospital dinner between his three younger cousins, and taking his medication, Yuki waited patiently until Hatori kicked Shigure, Ayame, and Kyo out, before giving his regards and leaving himself. Yuki was somewhat relieved, as his medication was kicking in, and he was getting tired. Thinking only of going home, he turned over and went to sleep.

~Later--2:30 AM~

It was almost pitch black when Yuki woke up in the middle of the night. He had no idea what had wakened him, until he heard it again- an almost imperceptible clicking. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Yuki looked over and saw the door handle turning, and the door opened silently, casting in a widening patch of gray light, from the hall, onto the opposite wall of the room. 

A dark figure stood in the doorway. Yuki quietly caught his breath- it didn't look like a doctor. Yuki saw it was a male. The man was holding some things in his right hand, and he closed the door with his left hand as he walked forward. Yuki saw him move towards the window across the room, stepping forward slowly and silently. The man was slightly shorter than average, and walked lightly. 

"Ayame?"

The figure froze, and Yuki felt, rather than saw, him turn from the window and look at him. Yuki tried his hardest to make out the features on the face, but it was too dark.

Yuki's voice shook now, but he asked, louder, "Kyo??" The man did not answer, but started to unfold one of the two objects in his left hand. Eyes widening, Yuki sat up and groped the side of the hospital bed for the Patient Assistance button to signal for someone, anyone, to come help, but he was too late.

Before he could locate the button, before he could call out, the man was upon him. And before he could react, Yuki felt himself being pushed back down on his bed, and a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth- not painfully, but firmly.

Almost immediately, Yuki recognized what it was- anesthesia. "Damn." Looking up one last time at the man, who was now right beside him, Yuki finally recognized him. "You…" But Yuki knew it was too late. There was nothing to do but dread what was to happen to him, as he felt himself slipping into insensibility.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N. K. There it is. Review, please??? Be nice. And I WILL wrap everything up later. So don't worry if some of it doesn't make sense, k? :-) thanks.

Don't forget to review!


	12. Ending

A/N- You hold in your hands (or rather, you see on your computer screen) the final chapter to my fic. I want to give out a special thanks to everyone that's reviewed up until now, because you guys are the reason I finished this thing! I want to give an especially special thanks to the following reviewers, just for always being there! - Calen, The Lost Saiyan, Ssjgoddesschico, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, and Yukie-chan….Thanks! 

~SilverStarlight

A Shadow Reborn- Chapter Twelve

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Yuki woke up, he first took in all his surroundings, afraid of what he'd discover. His mind felt cloudy, and he was lying down flat on his back. Muffled sounds came from outside the room he was in, and sunlight poured in through a window to his right- it was morning. He was completely alone, and was surprised to find he was…..

Still in his hospital bed?

Confused, Yuki sat up in his bed, trying to recall all of the events from the night before… There _had_ been a man, hadn't there? It had seemed far too realistic to be a dream, but looking around the room, Yuki didn't notice anything that had changed, and he felt fine. If anyone had come in last night, he obviously hadn't had much business to tend to. Searching over the entire room, Yuki looked for anything that looked conspicuous, any sign of the man. He still didn't see anything. Besides the appearance of his breakfast table- the nurse must have already came in- nothing in the room seemed any different. Just the same, he wished Hatori, or anyone, was there with him.

Less than an hour later, Kyo came in, in a relatively good mood. He headed straight across the room towards his designated chair in his corner, grabbing the toast off of Yuki's tray on his way. Sprawling sideways over the arms of the chair, he stuffed it in his mouth and turned to Yuki. "So. Ready to go home today?" he said, through a mouthful of food.

No longer surprised by any of Kyo's manners, Yuki just nodded. "Yeah, I-"

"Hey, what's this?" Kyo got up and walked over to the window. He picked up a sealed, white envelope that was lying flat on the windowsill. Turning it over, he glanced up at Yuki. "Where'd it come from?"

Hurriedly, Yuki climbed out of his bed and joined Kyo, who handed him the envelope. On the front was scrawled, in small, dark, letters- 'Sohma Yuki'. Yuki looked up, puzzled, and Kyo shrugged. Sitting back down, Yuki tore at the envelope's corners and pulled out a couple pieces of small, white paper. Kyo watched from his spot by the window.

**************************************************************************************

__

Sohma Yuki-

You must know who the writer of this letter is, but do not be alarmed upon reading this… I assure you, you are in no danger and have no reason to feel threatened. There are no intentions of harming you, only of informing you. We are well separated by now, in more than one way.

You must know by now, if you didn't before, that your mother died almost four years ago. Yes, I know of this- In fact, I believe I probably knew well before you did. Because, you see, until then, I was very much in love with your mother.

Your mother was not aware of this. Your father was. You may or may not recall that your father and I had almost no association whatsoever with each other- he resented me almost as much as I did him. I even have reason to believe I was the reason that he refused to come by the Main House to see you and your brother as he was leaving Aikawa. And I admit that I had made more than one effort to take your mother away from Mr. Sohma. But I knew from the beginning that it was a lost cause. She was far too loyal, not to mention uninterested.

The rest should be self-explanatory. I was an angry man, and apparently haven't changed. I could not have your mother, yet I was still stuck with her offspring, a daily reminder that I could never have what I really wanted. So my anger was released onto you, because you reminded me of her.

This, though I am certain you will not believe it, is an honest account of my relation with all of your family. Be assured, though, I am resolved to end all of this once and for all. I will not be interfering with your lives again. 

-Sohma Akito

PS-There will be no lawsuit, so I have enclosed an approximate payment for your medical charges. I hate to be in debt as much as anyone. 

**************************************************************************************

__

What the….

Yuki stood dumbfounded for a minute, then looked up at Kyo. "You guys were right," he said in a low voice. "He really _is_ insane."

"What? Let me see."

Still processing the entire message, Yuki handed over the letter and watched him read it. After a few minutes, Kyo looked up, looking as shocked as Yuki felt.

"Akito? Your _mom?_" He leaned back against the windowsill. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Yuki shook his head. "He's got to be making it up. It doesn't make sense."

"What could Akito possibly gain by making up something like this?" Kyo waved the letter in front of Yuki, who didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell Ayame? Or anyone?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. Not yet, anyway."

Just then, someone outside turned the door handle and started coming in. Yuki practically dove across his bed and hid the letter underneath his pillow. Kyo rolled his eyes, thinking that only a complete idiot could miss that. 

Fortunately, it was only Shigure. "'Morning, everyone!" he exclaimed, beaming at both of them. He picked up Yuki's suitcase and started throwing random items from the room in it. "You guys going to be ready to go soon?"

**************************************************************************************

Akito sat alone, back in the Main House. _Will they even believe it? _It was doubtful. Either way, it was impossible for Yuki to understand what he'd been told, but what would he think? Of course, that didn't really matter either. How Yuki reacted was irrelevant, or would be soon. Why had he even written that letter? _Just an explanation? Or was it an apology?_ Akito wasn't even sure

With all his business taken care of, it was hard not to reflect back. Truly, his life had been a pathetic one, no matter how you looked at it. He had spent his time on the wrong people, and done terrible things, only to spend the rest of his life trying not to regret them. He had accomplished nothing, not even for himself. And the people around him hated him almost as much as he hated himself. So….taking that into consideration, at this point…what did he have to lose? He didn't _want_ all the hatred, but there it was. Absorbed in his own thoughts, Akito leaned forward and looked out at the view from his window.

__

For the last time?

**************************************************************************************

On the way home, to the Sohma house, Shigure and Ayame kept the car lively, singing and yelling over each other. Refusing to drive with both of them in the car, Hatori had driven his own car. Behind Ayame, in the back seat, Kyo looked nervously at Yuki. He watched as his cousin stared out the window, obviously deep in thought. 

Which made sense; Kyo didn't know what to make of Akito's letter, either. Did it change things? They had all come to the conclusion long ago- It was possible that Akito was entirely mentally stable. But on more than one occasion, Kyo had seen for himself a more vulnerable, human side of the man. Even when Akito was pulling a gun on Yuki, there was something else to it….In a way, if not for just a split second….Akito had seemed as scared of himself as they were of him. But at the same time….it was not the look of a raving lunatic. Then what _was_ it?

Having trouble following his own logic, Kyo glanced back over to his cousin. He hoped Yuki was having more luck figuring out this man than he was.

When they arrived at the Sohma house, they all helped to get Yuki's things back inside. Chucking a suitcase into Yuki's room, Ayame said, "Well, I think that's the last of it! Glad to be home, Yuki?" Not getting a response, he, Kyo, and Shigure turned around. 

"Yuki?"

**************************************************************************************

Not even thinking, Yuki was walking straight into the woods, yet he knew exactly where he was going. It was a humid, uncomfortable day, but Yuki kept going. He hadn't eaten or drunken anything all day, and he was dizzy from the heat after a while, but he continued. He had too many questions. No matter how irrational or reckless, he was going to figure Akito out once and for all. Was it possible there was _more_ to Sohma Akito? Or was it that…what you see is what you get?

By the time Yuki could see the Main House, he was perspiring and thirsty, but didn't even notice at this point. He saw a red flicker from inside the window of Akito's chambers. Suddenly, he got a vision of a sinister-looking Akito sitting in the middle of a hellish flame, plotting or scheming some havoc-wreaking contrivance or another. But just as quickly, the idea vanished. The voice of that letter did not belong to a death-obsessive demon, but he was curious to know who it _did_ belong to.

Yuki was now among the House. The windows were illuminated red-orange from inside, and Yuki looked inside, carefully and silently. Inside, he saw Akito.

With a knife. Yuki quickly withdrew out of sight, and was about to run, but hesitated. After a moment, he peered back inside, and realized Akito hadn't even noticed him. He was facing the other way. Yuki looked slightly puzzled for a second, before his eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath.

Unable to utter a sound, Yuki stared, completely stunned. Akito raised the knife, directed straight into his own chest. He inhaled, closed his eyes, and-

__

"AKITO!!!!!"

**************************************************************************************

Nearly an hour later, as the sun was setting, Yuki was beginning to walk back towards his own house, when he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. It was Hatori and Ayame.

"Yuki!" Hatori looked like a mess- His clothes were disheveled, and he was hot and sweaty. But a look of pure relief came over his face as he saw Yuki. "What the hell have you been doing around here?"

"Oh, um…walking."

Ayame looked at Hatori, then back at Yuki. "Out here?"

"Yeah."

"Why??"

"Uh…for the heck of it?"

Hatori looked at him incredulously, then uncertainty past him at the Main House. "Come on. Let's get out of here." And with a parenting air, he grabbed Yuki's arm and started marching him back towards the other direction.

Yuki smiled as he looked back over his shoulder, at the Main House in the distance behind them. It looked almost serene, and the red haze from the windows vanished, replaced by the golden light of the sunset.

~*~THE END~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Well, there you have it. I'm DONE! Yay! Oh, and by the way… If you thought the ending was confusing, or just plain sucked, use your imagination. There's room for interpretation, if you want it. Okay, here's the catch… now's when you review my story, right?! Please? I'd really appreciate it. Anybody? Of course my greatest fear is that everyone will hate my ending and flame me for it…please don't, heeheehee. Okay, I must be going crazy, but I don't care any more, because I'm FINISHED with this fic! Ja ne!

Now….See that little purple button?

V

V

V

V

V

V

Isn't it pretty? Let's see what happens when you click on it! :-)


End file.
